Another Love Story
by firstofmarch
Summary: Loren Tate is is an 18-year-old straight-A student, while Eddie Duran is your average over achieving student. They go to the same high school, West Valley Charter School and they are both popular, does cupid has shot them both with his bow and arrow? Or is it an one-sided crush? Read it to find out! [I do not own any Hollywood Height characters.]


Thanks for reading my First Fan-fiction! I'm new at it, and i'm sorry for my other document with yeaah on it. Don't be hard on me, with my fan-fiction i'm all new to it. And for your information, this isn't the same as Hollywood Heights.

**Loren's POV. **

Yes, finally the Thursday bell rings! It's almost weekend. I walked towards my car and i wait for my best friend, Melissa to come inside. She opened the passenger seat and she get in the car. I started the car and drive to Mel's home. When i dropped her home, i drive towards my house and i walked out of the car and suddenly some asshole drove with his car in a pool of water and it's all over me. My hair sticks to my face. I was beyond furious and i walked toward the door and opened it. I was cursing the driver out loud while i walked to my room.

**Tyler's POV.**

Eddie, Ian and me were sitting on the couch, watching a movie and my sister came furious inside the house. He looked at Ian who was looking at the door from his sister's bedroom. He knew that Ian has a crush on her. I looked at the TV screen and we laughed at our favorite part of the movie.

''Tyler give me the remote.'' Loren said. I laughed and looked at her. ''No can do, sis.'' Loren walked towards me and she pulled me from the couch and tackled me down on the ground and she sat on my back. ''Tyler give me the remote, or you will regret this.'' I laughed again and i shook my head. She started tickling me and she took the remote out of my hands. She walked towards the television and i looked over at Ian, i didn't like the way he looked at my sister and i sighed in relieve that Ian didn't talk but he smirked at me and i mentally cursed him.

''That was really hot, what you did with Tyler.'' Ian said with a smirk on his face. I mentally slapped him. Loren looked at him and lifted her left eyebrow. ''Good for you.'' She switched channels. ''So babe, what are you doing on Saturday?''

**Loren's POV.**

Hmm, this guy with that sexy accent is trying to flirt with me? I saw how he flirt with the other girls on school, and he always gets what he wants, but not this time and if i go on a date with him, Melissa is going to be upset because she likes Ian.

''Nothing with a guy with an accent.'' I looked over at Ian and he didn't say anything. I glanced at him and i throw the remote to Tyler. ''Here, there's nothing on TV.'' I said. ''Loren, do you need something to drink?'' Eddie, the hottest guy from the school said. ''No, thank you.'' I smiled. He gave me an sexy smile that made me weak in my knees and he walked towards the kitchen. I picked my phone and i texted Melissa and told her to come over because Ian was here.

Not much later, i heard the doorbell and walked towards the door and opened it. I saw Melissa and let her come in. When she was inside, she greeted the guys. She walked to the couch and sit next to Ian. I smiled and i walked towards the kitchen. ''Loren?'' She turned around and she looked at Eddie's brown eyes. ''Yes?''

**Eddie's POV.**

I was a little bit jealous of Ian, because he knew that i like Loren but i'm happy that she rejected him. She's beautiful, no i mean she's gorgeous. Hell no, she's sexy, the sexiest girl I've ever seen, with her big brown hazel eyes and her long hair. That's always straight on school, but now it's her natural curly hair. I wan't to play with them so badly, but i don't have the guts to make the first move. Come on, Eddie, you can do this, she won't reject you like she did with Ian. Talk to her, she's coming this way.

''Loren?'' i glanced at her. ''Yes?'' she said with her sweet voice. ''Do you want to go out with me sometime?'' I looked into her eyes and she smiled. ''Sure, what about Saturday night?'' she said. I smiled. ''Okay, i'll pick you up on 8 and yes, it's a date.'' I winked and walked towards Ian.

Great job, Eddie, you got finally the guts to ask her out.

Authors note: Thanks for reading my Fan-fiction, this isn't even the begin of it. Their will come a lot of drama and Leddie moments on this!


End file.
